


Moths to The Flame/飞蛾扑火

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Episode: s11e11 Into the Mystic, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sammy，”Dean说，“你得停止为那些不是你的错误而道歉。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moths to The Flame/飞蛾扑火

**Author's Note:**

> 11.10及11.11衍生。

是Sam先挑起的。

他们俩从Oak Park回来的当天晚上，一切还安然无恙；而第二天清晨，早饭的时候Dean惊叫出声，发现他一整瓶的枫糖浆都被换成了辣椒油。那几乎毁了他才咬了两口的芝士可颂，从Sam因为憋笑而线条僵硬的后背来看，Dean敢断定他弟弟就是始作俑者。

“你该庆幸那不是个派，”Dean在回房间的时候路过大厅，Sam正忙着把自己的脑袋埋进一本厚而发霉的书里，嘴唇因为忍俊不禁而被刻意地用力抿紧；而即便Dean怒气冲冲于突如其来的恶作剧，他也忍不住因为Sam眉眼处快活的颜色而失神（他的兄弟有多久没这么笑过了？），“不然那会是你在活着的时候做的最后一件事。”

Sam递给他一个得意洋洋、计谋得逞的眼神，每跟眉毛都在清楚地表达着“你就是个蠢蛋”的讯息，彻彻底底惹恼了Dean。

“最好记得这次是你先开始的。”

随后的几天里，他们开始了一场极度幼稚的、永无休止的互相报复。当天，Dean趁Sam出门采购的时候溜进他的房间翻出了他所有藏起来的啤酒，确保每一瓶上面都涂满了胶水，然后将它们放回了原位。晚上当Sam一言不发地经过Dean去盥洗室的时候，后者太专注于不笑出声来，差点打翻了台灯。这之后，即便Dean小心翼翼如履薄冰，二次检查了每一处Sam可能下手的地方，他还是中计了。他的某件法兰绒衬衫背后被画了一个巨大的绿色小丑，那直接导致了Dean那晚在酒吧的屡次碰壁。并且直到一个戴着撮滑稽的假八字胡的青年诚心诚意地邀请他加入某个朋克乐队时，他才意识到他最喜欢一件衬衣被毁掉了。

“猜你度过了一个完美的夜晚，huh？”Dean阴沉着脸走下楼梯，裹着一块用来遮住后背的老奶奶色的披巾，对Sam的“问候”和克制不住的大笑声充耳不闻。

“我猜你为了画它，肯定克服了巨大的恐惧吧？”Dean努力挺直腰板，“你有没有边拿着画笔边像个小姑娘似的哭哭啼啼，Samantha？”

Sam翻了个白眼，然后Dean走过来，将他直接推在了大厅的桌子上。几支笔和一本《女巫之锤》在Dean粗鲁的动作中被拂在了地上。他扯着Sam柔软的长发给了他一个满含怒火的亲吻，汲取着他嘴唇上熟悉的、甘甜的味道，直到Sam快被他吻得背过气去，身体全然放松地倚靠着Dean的。后者解开了他的皮带，就着这个姿势半跪下去给了他一个口交。

他尽心尽意地舔着Sam，舌头极富技巧地打着圈儿，让Sam扣着桌子的边缘大声地呜咽起来，头发全部垂在了眼睛前面。快感盘旋着在血液里流动，而等Sam意识到这可能是一个另类的报复时，一切都为时已晚。Dean在他离高潮只有一步之遥时抽身而退，无视了Sam所有难受的喘息和迷茫的puppy dog eyes，坚决地用手紧紧箍住他的阴茎，同时解开他的衬衫，指甲用力刮过了他粉色的乳头。Sam挣扎着，在太难忍的时候拼命咬住了嘴唇，这样才不至于狼狈地开口央求Dean。

“‘一个完美的夜晚’，嗯？”Dean指控，没有停止对Sam乳头的折磨，甚至用上了牙齿，不轻不重的啃咬让Sam一阵阵地哆嗦着。一大片漂亮的淡粉色的红晕在残忍的挑弄下顺着他脖颈的皮肤蔓延开来，此时Dean的指尖蹭过他湿润的铃口，Sam终于忍不住开始求饶。

“求-求你了，Dean？求你。你赢了，行吗？让我——ugh，让我射……”

当他的兄弟终于决定终止这场打击报复时，Sam已经变成了颤抖着的一团乱。他高潮得那么猛烈以至于头晕目眩，之后好一会儿都没回过神来。Dean抽了几张纸巾替Sam擦干，看上去 该死的 心满意足。

Sam恨恨地瞪了他一会儿，睡意开始侵蚀他的大脑。

“这算结束了，huh？这整个恶作剧的事情？”他含糊不清地问。

Dean的手停下了。

“不行。”过了会儿，他郑重其事地宣布，将沾满精液的餐巾纸扔进废纸篓。

Sam哭笑不得。

“你差点让我死于阴茎爆炸，伙计，这还不够吗？”

“那是你应得的！”Dean反驳，“除此之外，你毁了我最喜欢的一件衬衫，贱人。你得为这个付出代价。”

“你就是个他妈的混蛋。”Sam忿忿地谴责他，清醒了点儿，从桌子上滑下来勉强提了提裤子，甩下Dean独自回了卧室。

Sam的报复在两天后如期而至。他在Dean的“死人浴袍”里撒了至少有两袋痒痒粉，那天清晨对于Dean来说几乎是灾难。他随即趁Sam午休时改了他iPad的密码，确保除非Sam将它拿到售后服务中心去，否则永远也别想再打开它了。

这对于他那个书呆子弟弟无疑是有力一击，Sam缺席了晚饭，在Dean打开冰箱取出一瓶威士忌的时候走进了厨房。

“Dean，你 知道 我得用它做调查吧？”Sam问，听上去像被人连续打了好几拳。Dean转过身，露出“我不懂你在说什么”的表情，Sam的眉毛都快挑到天上去了。

“你他妈到底把密码换成什么了？”他持续地发着牢骚，Dean直接越过他扬长而去，确保他的大笑声分毫不差地能传进Sam的耳朵。他最近笑得太频繁了，他都记不清上次这么肆无忌惮地开怀大笑是多少年前的事情。

这种好心情保持到了次日傍晚，当Dean走进车库，发现他的宝贝女孩儿的挡风玻璃上画着一只他妈的小丑（天杀的从什么时候起Sam竟然不怕小丑了？）。Dean太过于愤怒，他在车库坑坑洼洼的水泥地上跳着脚，斟酌着是先洗车还是先结结实实地揍Sam一顿。最终他选择拎着汽车海绵走近他可怜的宝贝Impala，将一晚上的时间都搭了进去。

所幸Sam选了某种可以擦洗的颜料。他气哼哼地擦完了车，确保没有一滴万恶的绿色颜料被剩下，才决定去完成第二个计划。

地堡里出奇地安静，只有台灯偶尔发出跳动的细微嗡鸣。Sam似乎已经早早睡下了，不过这并不妨碍Dean径自穿过走廊，走向了Sam的房间。他打开门，Sam在床上睡成了一个奇怪的姿势，他将一只手的手臂垫在枕头底下，身体微微地侧着蜷缩起来。Dean悄无声息地接近他，在Sam惊叫出声之前逮住了他的手腕，用力将他按在床上。

“Dean？！”Sam吓了一大跳，他的声音里全无睡意——Dean就知道他不会这样早睡着。他弟弟挣扎着，试图将Dean踢下去，后者将他翻了个个儿，把他的手臂反扭在身后用力捏紧，确保任凭Sam怎么扭动也无法挣脱。

“他妈的干什么——Dean——”Sam咒骂着，腕骨随即被Dean威胁地掐紧了，他发出疼痛的嘶嘶声，把脸埋进了枕头里。

Dean压制住他的踢打，低下头去气呼呼地凑近Sam的耳朵：“你他妈的干什么，Sam？你会弄坏挡风玻璃的，耶稣他妈的基督。你知道我会踢你屁股的，然后把你踹到天边去，你——”

Dean语塞了，像是在想怎样能让自己更有恐吓的气势。

“行了，伙计，你得多笑笑，你一直过于紧张了。”Sam的声音被蒙在了枕头里。

“这可一点都不好笑！”

Sam还在含混地说着什么，他柔软光滑的头发在反复的挣扎中变得乱七八糟。

“总之，”过了会儿Dean愤怒地嚷嚷道，“你不能搞Baby，你怎么敢动Impala！”

“Yeah，yeah好的，现在你能放开我了吗？”Sam听上去都有点气急败坏了，他在床垫里像一尾鱼一样扭动，“这真的——这他妈的很疼，Dean。”

Dean放开了一些，确保Sam不那么难受，但仍然维持着他的审视。

“Come on，弟弟，你知道该说什么。”他催促着，用膝盖顶了顶Sam的屁股。

Sam瞪着他：“拜托，Dean，你——你认真的？”

Dean哼了一声表示肯定，Sam抱怨着“你真的只有三岁，你知道吧？”然后不情不愿地挤出一声“Uncle”。

Dean立刻满意地放开了桎梏，推着Sam转过身来仰躺着，拇指在他手腕附近的皮肤处抚慰地画着圈按揉。月光被从窗棂的罅隙筛在地板上，浅浅地漏在Dean眼睑附近。

“你到底是怎么想的？”过了好一会儿，Dean叹了口气，“这一整个恶作剧什么的把戏，我们已经很多年没有这样做过了。”

Sam凝视着他。他的目光从Dean额角的伤口滑落至他的嘴唇，又缓慢地移向别处。

“你，”他低声说。

震惊地，Dean看见Sam的眼睛里慢慢地腾起一阵湿润的雾气。

“当Lucifer跟我一起的时候，”Sam说，他的声音比那天晚餐时候刚提起这件事时还要艰涩，听上去更加难过，“他…他给我看了很多东西，我是说，不只有Amelia，不只是我最失败事情的合辑——”Dean皱眉，但Sam只是继续，“还有很多更早以前的事情。像那一次，德克萨斯州，理查德森，Mordechai Murdoch的鬼屋？那个被人们的思想创造出来的Mordecai？我-我看见我们在互相恶作剧。那看上去真的很蠢，伙计，但是……”

“所以呢？”慢慢地，他听见Dean这样问，“伙计，那是很久很久以前了。是多少来着，十年前？”

_ 他被带领着，注视着Dean狡黠地眯着眼睛实施一场孩子气的恶作剧，用刺痛人耳膜的年轻声调叫他“Sammy”，看上去那么年轻。他就那样直接地钻进Sam的视野，居身于这个稍纵即逝的昨日重现——当他的哥哥像个拥有最明亮笑容和眉眼的快乐王子一样，戴着那个他妈的护身符打开门，走进Richardson的汽车旅馆....... _

他不会再从Impala的后座上醒来，发现嘴里塞着一个塑料勺子，而Dean也再不会热衷于搞乱他的头发和电脑，跟他一起为一首选错的摇滚乐由衷地傻乎乎地放声大笑。

“我，um，我猜偶尔放松一下没什么坏处。”

“所以这就是所有那些恶作剧的目的？”Dean轻声问，他的手向上探去，轻轻将Sam脸颊旁的一绺头发别到耳后，拇指停留在颧骨附近缓缓摩挲，“想给我们找点乐子，huh？”

Sam点头。他伸出一只手抓住了Dean的手腕，突然间看上去就那么难过。他的眼神在绝望地祈求Dean留下来或者作出些改变，或是别的什么。忽然间，他看上去就和Dean记忆里那个十年前从加州跟他一起离开的男孩一模一样，让Dean绝望地、不顾一切地渴求，痛苦不堪地试图伸出手将他藏进怀抱。

“就只是...就只是去睡一觉吧？”Dean温和地建议，在Sam肩膀上拍了拍，准备抽身离去。他的头疼比晚餐时有增无减，已经达到了一个恼人的程度了。大概他真的已经是个老家伙了，不能再像很多年之前那样在Sammy的洗发水里放一只小水獭，不能再自信一定能打败Darkness和一切到来的未到来的东西，不再是个好的士兵————

他没看清Sam是什么时候坐起来的，眼前一花，一双手已经扣住他的肩膀将他猛地压回了床沿，它们在他身上绝望而急切地滑动，将他扯得更近，然后死死地握在衬衫边缘。Sam在发出一些急切而低声的喃喃细语，“Dean，”他声音沙哑，“Dean，留下来，别——”

Sam的手环过他的脖子，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。残存的威士忌的辛辣与甘苦从Dean舌尖上蔓延开来，Sam在发抖，他用力地吻着他，柔软的唇瓣时不时磕上Dean的牙齿，舌头挤进了Dean嘴里，蹭着湿润温暖的上颚，在唇缘附近恋恋不舍地舔舐。Sam仍然在哆嗦着，像是有什么东西正在他体内掀起狂风骤雨一般，直到Dean尝到了淡淡的铜锈。

“当我说我后悔没去找你的时候，Dean，”Sam说，他向后挪了挪，分开双腿跪坐在了Dean腿上，开始解衬衫的扣子，“我是认真的。我应该去找你的，可是我没有，我永远不会原谅自己。”

“Sammy。”Dean打断了他，但Sam摇了摇头。

“你根本不知道那是什么感受，Dean，看着——”他咬住了嘴唇。事实就是，Dean每天都在沉重地低迷着、麻木着、疲惫着，眼底的晦暗与日俱增，像是原本是他心脏的位置积满了沉甸甸的死灰，血液因此生长出冷淡疏离的因素。而Sam？Sam对此无能为力，甚至雪上加霜，就像他同时对许多事情无能为力一样。他没有去找Dean，扔下他的兄弟在炼狱里独自一人，他放出Darkness，没能关上地狱之门，任由撒旦把自己搞得一团乱，还弄丢灵魂，还……

“Sammy，”Dean说，“你得停止为那些不是你的错误而道歉。”

Sam哽住了。他随即倾身来亲吻他的哥哥，嘴唇流连在他的眼睑与鼻梁，再然后是下颌。无可抑制的欲望撕扯着他的血管，像那种难以克制的想要跟Dean亲近的冲动一样，让他轻轻地战栗。他尽可能快地脱掉了剩下的衣物，没有费心去管那些随着Dean的抚摸而逃出口的喘息。

Dean已经半硬了，他呼吸粗重，滚热地扑在Sam柔软的皮肤上。后者伸手去从床头柜里取出润滑剂，直起身体，性器因此跟Dean的摩擦在一起，渗出了更多半透明的液体。Sam就着这个姿势将手探向身后，在Dean的注视下打开自己。

黑暗里，Dean想象着Sam入口处那圈肌肉环是如何紧紧地箍住他自己那些细长漂亮的手指（就像每次紧紧地裹着Dean的阴茎一样），那画面让他口干舌燥。Sam的呻吟声如同鸟雀的翅膀拂进他心里。Dean无可抑制地倾身去亲吻他，抚摸着他柔韧的身体。

他不如平时Dean准备他时那样缓慢温柔，就只是将两根细长的手指一下塞进身体里去，咬着嘴唇咽下一声呜咽。

润滑剂滴落在床单上形成了黏糊糊的一滩，Sam急促地喘息着，随着每一次快速的抽插所引起的摩擦而呻吟，强迫着将自己的手指吞得更深。当Dean握住他的腰试图帮助他的时候，他拒绝了。

“求你了，Dean，让我——就只是让我——”

Sam将手指抽出来，环住Dean的脖子，对准Dean的阴茎一口气坐了下去，因为疼痛而吸着气，然后立刻开始了急促的上下抽插。他低着头，等再看向Dean的时候，眼泪正从他眼睛里滑落而下。那样子仿佛Dean是他唯一的一簇明火，而他要绝望地阻止它的熄灭。

“操，Sammy，”Dean喘息着，克制着向上轻轻顶了顶，让Sam弓起脊背。他颤抖着抬起身体，又深深地坐下去，将Dean吞进了最深处，滚烫而柔软地紧紧咬合着他。Sam在他的阴茎上快速地、无情地操着自己，像是某种无可遏制的残酷的救赎，仿佛这样能改变什么已经无法改变的事情。他任由Dean握住他的髋骨，低低地哭喊着，迸出语无伦次的“Yeah，就是这样，操，就只是让我——”

Sam没过多久就高潮了，在余韵中低迷地喘着气，连带着Dean一起。最终的时候他任由Dean的手梳理着他的头发，将他深深地拉进了一个怀抱。

“你得知道当我说过去的那些都没关系的时候，我也确实是那样想的。”Sam翻了个身，Dean的吻轻轻落在他的额头。

Sam沉默着，无言地往Dean怀里又钻了钻，然后闭上了眼睛。

梦里Impala的引擎喷出嗡鸣声，停在斯坦福大学宿舍楼底下。每一次，梦里的每一次他都探出头去，看到笑得无忧无虑的Dean，头发和眼睛闪闪发光的Dean，年轻的走向他的Dean，请求他再一次的陪伴。

每一次，每一次他都毫不犹豫地走下楼，去迎接一条永无止境的洲际公路，迎接收音机里汩汩流淌的AC/DC，去迎接Dean。

如飞蛾扑火。

 

END

 


End file.
